Talk:Daryl Dixon (TV Series)
Thoughts If you watched Hell on Wheels last night you probably saw The Walking Dead preview of the newest episode. What we saw basically was Daryl falling off his horse and falling down rocks and being shot but his own arrow, and he looks like he's bleeding pretty badly. And with the preview of the next episode after this last one Rose We see his crazy brother's face, Honestly i believe it's not him at all, I bet it's just Daryl losing to much blood and seeing his brother, maybe because he is he's older brother probably i don't know really, what are YOUR thoughts about this next episode to happen? i hope daryl doesn't die04:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Neftali123 (talk) sounds rather dubious ", although in an interview with Robert Kirkman, he said he was going to put him in the comic. " can we please have a source? 22:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC) At the bottom of the trivia section it refers to Daryl angel wing vest. Those are a symbol of the Hell's Angels, and hardly a metaphor for kindness in the show. Killed victims I think it's a bit misleading to put that Dale was killed before reanimation. Killing someone before reanimation would mean that you were destroying the brain of their already dead body, but Dale wasn't already dead. 15:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) we have already established that darly killed dale out of mercy, it has been but on dale's page and daryl's page, before reanimation means either before they die and reanimate or as they're dead so they dont reanimated - BanishU 15:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) So why don't I argue that Rick killed Tony and Dave before reanimation? Their deaths are no different to Dale's, the only difference is that Dale had a big injury that was considerably shortening his life. It would be daft to put it like this: Killed victims: Dale (before death) But that's effectively what you're doing. 15:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) then instead of doing it like this Killed Victims *Dale Horvath (Mercy Killing) do Dale Horvath (Out Of Mercy), saying mercy killing makes it sound rough - BanishU 15:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) he is cool :I agree that something doesn't feel right here. Having just "before reanimation" after Dale makes it look like Daryl killed Dale after he was dead ONLY, and NOT while he was living, like Carl did with Lori. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) BanishU why did you undo my edit? Back in April you agreed with me but now you keep changing it back to the illogical before reanimation rubbish. Why? At least give me a reason why you don't agree any more. 18:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Daryl has killed at least 19 people dale,2 woodbury gaurds,mich 6 other of the governors militia,billy,dawn,and those 7 saviors on the road. Daryl's bad influence Daryl's bad attitude is probably due in part to his older brother (ans by extention, father) Daryl is probably a nice bloke but he is badly influenced by his older brother. His older brother can see that Daryl is superior and is therefore jealous, and so puts Daryl down and make Daryl feel like he needs his brother. With his older brother missing, Daryl slowly started to revert to his normal self which is why he becomes much nicer until he hallucinates about his brother peer pressuring him again. Wiki editors pls... *sigh* How do ai explain simple mathematics.....y'all are saying that you are confused because its stated that Daryl kept 4 bolts at the beginning yet you could only see 3 in his quiver. Okay children, lesson time: We have a crowssbow holding ONE bolt, and we have a quiver holding THREE bolts...what does that add up to? Well done, retards. "Crush" tag for Carol Norman Reedus himself said that Daryl won't be having a romance any time in the future, so it needs to STOP being put in the 'relations' section!! LadyElvan (talk) 06:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) This is no longer true as Norman Reedus told Entertainment Weekly that he hopes it happens, and that he hopes it's "really awkward" and that he hopes she "makes the first move." Not sure if this means we should rethink the crush tag, but I'm thinking not until we see actual evidence in the show. It should also be noted that Melissa McBride has said that Carol loves Daryl and in a not mother/son type of way. Again, this is left up to interpretation. But the idea that the actors are against this romance are not accurate or true (anymore). Miss Anonymous hp (talk) 04:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Age for all these characters in which an age is unknown, why don't we just do something like "30s/40s" for Daryl, for example. And use "40s/50s" for Merle, etc? No need for "early", "late" or "mid" anyway...it's just a rough estimate. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Daryl Kill count So, does ANYONE have a official COUNT od Daryl Dixon kills - Victims = walkers.. Im looking for his total.. and how bad he is compared to some of the other characters 17:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) About the only ones I can think of is potentially some guards from Woodberry- as of this moment. Alockwood1 (talk) 22:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) An exact count of the number of walkers Daryl has killed? Ah, that's impossible since quite a few of them have happened off screen. (Take the scene at the farm or the prison when we end up cutting away from him and finding him again a few minutes later. Not to mention all the walkers killed over the winter.) If you're asking for human deaths, at this point, there are only 3 confirmed deaths by his hand. Dale (out of mercy) and two Woodbary guards. Miss Anonymous hp (talk) 10:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC) You can't get an exact count of all the walkers killed, but you can get a count of the onscreen and mentioned walker kills. Personally, I like te idea of us putting, on each of the survivor pages, the number of walkers we know they have killed. I've suggested this idea several times, but I don't think it's had much interest. 10:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) That would be a very very difficult task, and I dont think an admin would approve anyway, GRANDMASTA (talk) 11:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) We don't put the amount of Walkers people have killed unless they've killed very few, if someone's killed many walkers, such as Daryl, we just put "Numerous counts of zombies" ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 16:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Indeed we do, but it's not particularly informative, is it? If I were to tell you that I was "numerous counts of years old", you most likely wouldn't have a hope in hell of guessing how old I am. An exact count of walkers killed would be interesting for the character pages. I'm not going to put this idea into action though, because I know the admins would disapprove for no reason. 19:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it's because an accurate count would be impossible- for all we know, he's killed 500 walkers in the time between the farm and the prison. Likewise for the rest- Beth probably killed 2000 for all we know, and Carol 3000. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) A number of the least amount of walkers they could have killed is better than the incredibly vague claim that they have killed "numerous counts". Besides, Gargulio could have killed 2000 walkers, but everyone seems to be happy with the fact that his list says "at least one zombie". 20:51, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Then, when you find out, you can put down, "It's over 9000!" Alockwood1 (talk) 21:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Why am I not surprised this discussion is on Daryl's talk page...and yeah, we know that any visibly tough person (Rick, Tyreese, T-Dog, etc.) have killed many zombies, but weaker people like Sophia have definitely not killed that many. So that's what we really go by. Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) That isn't true shell. Stokes looks tough but has never killed a walker. While mikey or sohia possibly has. Same applies to the showTeam Schrute 21:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Mikey doesn't have a Killed Victims section at all :P. And you're right, that's my bad, I wasn't thinking that straight when typing that. But some of the pages seem to use inference when it comes to the amount of zombies killed, if you understand what I'm saying. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) And i Also found the walking dead daryl jacket Daryl's Hunting Knife Does anyone know what make of hunting knife Daryl keeps as his backup weapon? He uses the Team Gemini LB. Here is a link: http://www.bussecombat.com/team-gemini-lb/ Forever Alone: Not needed It is fine the way it is Snape4444 (talk) 01:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC)snape4444 Lock On part of his trivia, the coding was messed up. It's supposed to be a reference, but it got messed up. AND, For the trivia section Daryl also called Milton "sunshine". I don't know if we should add that though. Anyways, an Admin has to fix these issues. --JuneCat 23:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Age His actor is 44. Daryl's age should be listed as 44. Really? In this case, lets put Beth's age as 27, because in real life thats her age...but her characers age is like 17...and Daryl's age is not the same as Norman's age. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 22:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) The actors ange has nothing to do with the age of the carachter; however, there is NO way Daryl is in his late 30s/early 40s if Merel is in his early 50s. Based on what has been said on the show, there is no more than 8 years between them, making Daryl in his mid-40s. Mithla (talk) 00:48, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Survival instinct IF surival insticnt is canon to the show, why isthis daryl late 30's - early 40's if survial instinct is mid to late 30's-- 04:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) The bit about Merle's age and juvenile detention In most states of the country, a person over the age of 16 or so is generally tried as an adult. ANYONE 19 years old is going to grown up jail, folks, NOT juvenile detention. That's reserved for those under the age of 18. So WHY is Merle being described as "Merle was again in juvenile detention (so he was older than 19 years old)." That's clearly incorrect, he was NOT older than 19 years old. It would be nice for it to at least be accurate. Wildhartlivie (talk) 08:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Relationships I think that Ed-Daryl relationship is unnecessary, but I think there should be a Glenn-Daryl relationship, and a Michonne-Daryl relationship too. Gleen and Daryl have interacted a lot since the first season. And in the first episode of season 4, it seems like Michonne and Daryl start to get along pretty well. 15:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) *Agreed. Hopefully someone will see this and create subsections for Glenn and Michonne (def Michonne...the two of them spent time together looking for the Gov after Season 3 according to RK/producers...plus I loved their relationship as seen in 4x01). Section on Ed has been removed. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:41, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Possible Dixon Members According to me there must be another uncle and aunt because Jess Collins is considered his HALF-UNCLE but with no AUNT!!! It is unknown if they is deceased or alive because Daryl hasn't mention them so far it will be possible he will mention them in the TV Series in later Season 4- His Death Season if that comes.21:26, December 31, 2013 (UTC)AxelAwesome (talk) Unless he mentions it, or someone official does, they don't exist at this time. -Ketchup Revenge (talk) 00:32, March 24, 2014 (UTC) This page has a lot of problems and errors I just feel the need to point out that the admins have this page protected yet there's a lot of problems with this article remaining unfixed. There's a lot of spelling mistakes, excessive and unnecessary detail, etc. but I guess I should mainly point the article starts with "i Daryl Dixon is a main character". Some description is outdated as well. I guess I came here to say... fix it? Or let normal editors edit. - FormAndVoid (talk) 19:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC)FormAndVoid *Thank you for voicing your concerns. Currently, both editors and admins are free to edit the page. Unregistered users and brand new editors are prohibited from editing the page since it is a high target for vandalism. Seems like you joined the wiki today (welcome!!) so it may take a month or so for you to be able to edit it (anyone know how long a user is considered "new" regarding protection settings?). For now, I would suggest pointing out some errors for other users to fix. I fixed the first sentence for you. Thank you! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:55, June 21, 2015 (UTC) *Mistertrouble189, your welcome and thanks for welcoming me. I've been very experimental with it all (and trying to get used to it!) and I guess the limitations are necessary for new users. But I will say, I definitely think the articles could be better. Probably the strongest thing about these articles is the leads (they're very short and consise) but the infoboxes are a little problematic. For instance, is there a need for a "character lifespan" section for "Status: Alive" characters? Because we already have First Appearance so we know when their lifespan begins. I think it's fine with deceased characters though. (Guess that has nothing to do with Daryl Dixon, but I'm curious and a newbie). FormAndVoid (talk) 20:12, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Season 6 Episode 15: This may just be me but I was wondering, is anyone else unable to edit Daryl Dixon's (TV Series) page? Where it normally says "Edit", it now says "View Source". If anyone sees this, could you please edit Daryl Dixon's (TV Series) page to say that his status is unknown as at the end of Season 6 Episode 15 (East) , Dwight , who is right behind Daryl , shoots a gun, which I believe was pointed at Daryl 's body, and then blood immediatly comes out and splatters the camera. Admitedly, I do believe that it could have been Dwight , Rosita or the man who was holding a gun to Rosita , who could have been shot but as a gun was pointing at Daryl , and it looked like the blood came from Daryl' s body, I do believe that we should out Daryl 's status as either unknown or dead and as I am unable to do so, I would be very grateful if someone else from "The Walking Dead Wikia" could help me contribute this to the Wikia. Thank you! Zombiesrlyfe (talk) 13:45, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ZombiesRLyfe The Kingdom and The Hilltop Daryl doesnt live at the Hilltop Colony, and he never lived at the Kingdom either. He was just hiding there. Mitt Campbell (talk) 11:30, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Kill Count Daryl should be the third character with the amount of kills of at 52 victims. Mitt Campbell (talk) 22:52, November 23, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 22:52, November 23, 2017 (UTC) When did Daryl's kill count get to 67? Mitt Campbell (talk) 02:28, March 28, 2018 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 02:28, March 28, 2018 (UTC)